maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Reaper/M.O.M.
|cost = Complete the Grim Collection |gender = Male |metal = yes |organization = Hydra, Lethal Legion, Masters of Evil, Horsemen of Death, S.H.I.E.L.D. |bio = Eric Williams, the brother of Simon Williams (also known as Wonder Man), was born in Paterson, New Jersey. Eric was the black sheep of his family. His mother would tell him that he was 'born bad', while heaping affection on Simon. Eric's father was charged with disciplining him, but was abusive and uncaring. He even preferred to watch TV lazily, while Eric was torturing the family cat. At the same time, their mother Martha was loving and attentive to Simon, making Eric bitter and jealous. One day Eric was playing with chemicals in the garage, and caused a fire which burned down their house. Simon felt guilty for not stopping Eric, and resolved to be responsible for Eric from there on. As they grew older, Simon grew studious while Eric was an athlete. Eric also became more rebellious, and tried to get Simon to join him in his petty thefts. Eventually Eric became a gambler, joined the Maggia and moved to Las Vegas. Meanwhile, Simon took over the family business, Williams Innovations. Learning of Simon's death, Eric was inflamed with guilt and anger. Through his Maggia contacts, he contacted the Tinkerer who provided him with his scythe weapon, which was further enhanced by Ultron with coma-inducing abilities. Taking the name "Grim Reaper," he became a professional criminal . The recent disease he contracted forced him to require S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help in exchange of his services .}} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 3 tab Name 3 = 3 |name2a = Slicing Scythe |stamina2a = 20% |target2a = All Enemies |cooldown2a = 1 round |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 89% /12% |type2a = Slashing Melee |effects2a = |name2b = Mangle |stamina2b = 12% |target2b = One Enemy |cooldown2b = 2 rounds |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 89% /12% |type2b = Slashing Melee |effects2b = |name2c = Supernatural Shock |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = One Enemy |cooldown2c = 1 round |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = Debuff Electric |effects2c = |name3 = Fatal Blast |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 2 rounds (started cooled down) |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100% /12% |type3 = Ranged Energy |effects3 = (10% chance) |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 9 tab Name 4 = 3 |name4a = Summon Demons |stamina4a = n/a |target4a = n/a |cooldown4a = n/a |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |effects4a = |name4b = Summon Inves |stamina4b = 15% |target4b = All Enemies |cooldown4b = 3 rounds (started cooled down) |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 89% /23% |type4b = Melee Summon |effects4b = |name4c = Summon Auspex |stamina4c = 15% |target4c = One Enemy |cooldown4c = 2 rounds (started cooled down) |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 89% /23% |type4c = Slashing Melee Summon |effects4c = |name4d = Summon Tetrabrach |stamina4d = 15% |target4d = One Enemy |cooldown4d = 2 rounds (started cooled down) |hits4d = 1 |hitcrit4d = 89% /23% |type4d = Slashing Melee Summon |effects4d = }}